


No Girls Allowed

by skypirateb



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: A boy and his dog, Family, Gen, Hades and Hestia are the ultimate BFFs, I love this family, Secret treehouse clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/pseuds/skypirateb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was simple enough, though why Hades had to do it was beyond him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girls Allowed

_Go and find your brothers and sister; it's time for dinner_. The request was simple enough, though why Hades had to do it was beyond him. He protested and tried to beg and bargain his way out of it; there was no _way_ they would listen to him. But Rhea had been adamant. Hera and Hestia were helping her with dinner, she simply couldn't spare them, and as Hades had no culinary skills to speak of, it fell to him to corral up Zeus, Poseidon, and Demeter. So with a dark scowl and Cerberus trotting happily beside him he trudged out into the gardens.

Hades was torn on what to do. He didn't want to keep their mother waiting, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his siblings. It had been a long day and his brain was fried from studying (which they would tease him about). Not to mention Poseidon's snoring had kept him awake far too late the previous night which made him tired and grumpy. He settled for dragging his feet every few dozen steps and casting glazed, cursory looks over his surroundings.

He was at the bottom of the garden and turning to go back inside when Cerberus gave an excited bark. With a heavy sigh, he turned reluctantly to see his dog barking up a large oak tree. 

"Cerberus, come on," he muttered, but only one of the dog's three heads looked back at him. He was beginning to wonder if he should just walk off and wait for Cerberus to follow him when someone yelled,

"Hades! Tell your stupid dog to shut up!"

Anger flared in his chest before he could even think to cool it. He marched to the foot of the tree and glared up towards the branches. Several feet above his head there was a wooden platform, and three mocking faces were peering out over the edge.

"He's _not_ a stupid dog, Zeus, you're just jealous," he spat.

"Ew, why would anyone be jealous of an ugly dog with three heads?" Demeter sneered. 

"No-one could be, I bet Mom just tells him that to make him feel better," Poseidon answered. 

"Shut up," Hades ordered, the blush rising in his cheeks, "and come down for dinner."

Poseidon shrugged. "Naaaaaah, we're okay here."

"Mother said—"

"It's not like you can do anything if we don't," and Hades was filled with the fervent desire to slap the smug expression right off his sister's face.

"I'll come up there and force you to come down!"

" _You're_ not allowed up here," Zeus told him imperiously. "No girls allowed."

"Why is Demeter up there then? That doesn't make any sense!"

His three siblings exchanged glances briefly. 

"Fine," Zeus said, looking back down at him as if he were a grand king addressing a slave from on high. "No _swots_ allowed." 

"Like I'm going to listen to your stupid rules anyway, Zeus!"

"Buzzkill," Poseidon said.

Demeter tossed an acorn at Hades' forehead. "You can go away now." 

"Fine," he snarled. "You can stay out here and starve for all I care. I don't want you at dinner anyway. I don't care if I never have dinner with any of you ever again!" He stormed off up the garden, acorns pinging off his back and Cerberus bounding after him.

By the time he burst back into the palace his scowl was so deep he looked like darkness incarnate. He stomped straight past his mother and sisters and threw himself down into one of the chairs by the fire. Cerberus flopped on the floor at his feet with a heavy _fwump_.

Hestia was by his side before he even had time to settle into his sulk. 

"Hades, dear, what happened?" Rhea asked walking up behind him. "Where are the other three?"

Hades glanced up at his mother with a dark look. "They wouldn't listen to me, _like I said_."

Hera scoffed. Hades shot her a deathly glare. As much as he and Hera got along, she was currently giving him her withering "I Am Judging You So Hard For Your Incompetence" look that she generally reserved for Zeus and Poseidon during class.

Hestia took Hades' hand in hers. Hades relaxed ever so slightly. Her touch was always so warm and comforting to him.

Rhea sighed softly and turned to Hera. "Darling, go and ask your siblings to come in for dinner. Where did you find them, Hades?"

"At the bottom of the garden in the oak tree," he grumbled. 

"Of course, Mother." Hera strode off without hesitation. Zeus at the very least would listen to her.

Rhea ran a hand through Hades' dark hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, dearest."

Angry as he was Hades couldn't bring himself to snap at his mother. He settled for shrugging belligerently, eyes fixed on the fire in the grate. Hestia's grip on his hand tightened and Hades squeezed back automatically. 

Rhea kissed the crown of his head again. "I'll call you when dinner is about to be served."

Hades nodded slowly and waited until Rhea had left the room before giving a heavy sigh. 

Finally, Hestia spoke. "Were they _very_ mean to you?"

Now that Hades was wrapped in the warmth and comfort of the fireside the anger in his chest had soothed to a dull ache. "They were just... like they always are."

"I'm sure they don't mean anything by it," Hestia said softly. "I mean, they tease a lot but we're still family."

How Hestia managed to have such a strong sense of familial unity after everything they had been through was beyond Hades.

He looked at her wearily. "Hes..."

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "Nothing. Come here."


End file.
